


三...三三个小胜？？！

by DD5PIG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 胜出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD5PIG/pseuds/DD5PIG
Summary: 我是纯爱型选手！！！光是亲个嘴我都要铺垫两万字！我恨死我自己了！但是即使是我这样的沙雕也有一颗想当赛车手的心啊！就是折寺咔，和职英爆心地来到了雄英小胜的时间线！大约高二在一起了把。雄英胜出还是刚刚交往的时间线！进展只到了牵牵小手亲亲小嘴然后纯情到互喝可乐都要脸红心跳的地步！然后回房间准备来点刺激的——舌吻！妈的不准铺垫了，给老子直接踩油门！（得嘞！）





	三...三三个小胜？？！

然后气氛渐好！刚亲上！“嘭”地一声，职英爆心地和折寺咔突然出现！

“三...三三个小胜？！！”

比小胜高了半个头的小胜发声：“是我害的，我刚中了个性。”

废久：“这个是中学的小胜，那这个个子很高身量也比现在这个抱着自己做防卫姿态的小胜大了整整一圈，肩膀也宽了不少，大概是十年后的小胜吧，战斗服还是一样的色情，和现在大同小异，只不过看起来更为复杂了，腿上别了两把小刀，鞋子看起来与自己很相似，十年后的小胜连脚汗都可以爆炸了吗？不对，是十年后的小胜连腿攻都有在精进吗？”绿谷捏着下唇上下打量起了职英爆心地陷入了碎碎念沉思。

爆心地看到绿谷又进入了那个模式，勾了勾嘴角，挺了下胸，绿谷出久这时才发现，爆心地的战斗服左胸前纹了一个与这肃杀冷峻还带着硝烟的黑色紧身战斗服格格不入的绿色兔子，对上爆心地的眼神，绿谷腾地一下冒烟了。

小胜看到把脸深深埋进自己胸前挡住的废物书呆又爽又不爽：“喂！老子是不是第一？？？”

爆心地：“不是，是他。”然后爆心地转过脸来，用手揉了揉绿谷的头顶，“你已经很努力了。”

大人小胜好温柔！！！！！晕了过去。

小胜：“你这个废物东西！！你也是废物东西！！”我bhsj狠起来连自己都骂。看着那个废物被揉了一下头之后，就一直低着脑袋红着脸的样子气不打一处来，啊啊！！这个水性杨花的色情书呆！这样就被收买了吗？这种程度我也可以啊！岂可修，胡乱地搓了一把废久的头。扯得他生疼。

绿谷从幻想中被拉回现实：啊，果然是别人家的小胜。温柔的小胜什么的果然是不可能的。看着自己那个生气的小胜，顿时清醒了不少。可是绿谷忘了这爆心地也是他英雄人偶的小胜。

折寺咔虽然很矮但还是试图用鼻孔看人昂着头：“喂喂喂？？这是怎么回事？？这里是雄英吧？我肯定在雄英，只不过这个无个性的废物怎么会在这里？而且看样子这个没品的房间是废久的房间吧？你他妈为什么光着身子在废久房间啊？还抱着废久啊？你们刚才不会是想亲嘴吧？恶心死了？？？”爆豪准备今天来点刺激的，不管是强迫还是色诱今天一定要舌吻，所以，一进门就把工字背心脱了，试图用肉体先把这个废久迷得七荤八素，再拿舌头狂甩废久嘴唇。自己的好事被这两个家伙打断。爆豪气到青筋暴起，这个狗东西又在这里bb。我以前有那么讨厌吗？好想锤他。

爆心地和小胜对视了一眼：“…….”

爆心地和小胜听到这个废物的声音就烦于是把他吊打了一顿，虽然折寺咔酱脾气最大嘴也最坏，但是他是最矮最菜的连jj都是最小的，电光火石之间，都没看清爆心地的动作折寺咔就已经被他拿拘束武器捆起来塞住嘴扔在了床脚。

啊！大人小胜好强！好帅！好拉风！！！！

折寺咔：“唔唔唔唔！！！唔唔唔！！！！” 折寺咔的嘴太臭了我就不翻译了。

爆心地：都怪这个狗东西害我初中没吃上肉，错过了废久最白白嫩嫩的好时机。十年后的废久像个金刚芭比一样（？）。

绿谷有一百万个问题想问爆心地，挣脱了小胜的怀抱，冲去拿自己的笔记本准备发问。啊！这个混蛋废久！！！

看着眼睛亮晶晶的废久，爆心地又笑了一下：“等一下你再问我，我有重要的话要和他说。”将脸转向小胜，完全换了一副嘴脸，凶神恶煞，“你，给我过来。”然后又转回去捏了下绿谷的脸：“乖乖等我。”

啊！大人小胜太犯规了。

小胜看到废久这个不争气的样子气得发疯，跟着爆心地去了阳台关上了门，打量着他的战斗服，思考着怎么才能打得过他。

但是一出门就被爆心地的话打断了一切思考，老司机爆心地伏在小胜耳边：“喂，你很想干他吧，我告诉你他的敏感点，你让我也来一发。”

“你他妈开什么玩笑？！就算你是我也不行！”

“哼。如果我想，我可以像捆那个废物一样，把你捆起来，让你看着我干废久——”

“你他妈想都别想！！！！！！！”但是他知道十年后的自己没有在说大话，他刚才根本没看清爆心地的动作。但是就算会被吊打，让这个狗东西干他的废久什么的是永远不可能的，于是失去理智一拳挥了过去。

拳头被爆心地死死的钳住，挥不出去也抽不回来：“你放心，我不会这么做的，今天几号？”

恼羞成怒的小胜咬着牙回答：“五月五号。”听到他不会这么做也恢复了一点理智，把手甩开，“哼。”暗自思忖着自己和他的差距。

“五月四号…..你昨天拿着废久给你的半瓶可乐边喝边撸了吧？”

“你他妈？？？？”怎么知道的？？？

“我好心告诉你，如果靠你自己，你要想操到废久要等到毕业那天，你装醉又把他灌醉了才吃到的。”爆心地发出重磅。

“…………..”干，我这么废物的吗？说起来我虽然确实常起色心，但是确实没有进一步的想法。而且废久真的害羞到不行，交往三个月了亲个嘴伸个舌头都要叽叽歪歪躲来躲去，每次都要搞得像打架一样。

“而且，你第一次就早X了，刚放进去就秒身寸了，废久的后面，真的，爽到不像话。虽然他醉了没发现，但是我已经心理阴影了，你看我的下嘴唇，是不是比你厚很多，我每次都要咬着下唇干他才能忍住，我不想你再重蹈我的覆辙。真的很他妈丢脸我本来是不愿说的…”  
“…………..”

爆心地看了下小胜乌黑的脸色，顿了顿继续说：“…但是我和那个世界的废久已经半个月没做了，我为了消磨性欲加班加点，刚才遇到敌人中了个性，我大概只有两个小时的时间，老子看到他已经硬的不行，都是自己人，你懂吧。”  
“…………..”

“我一会会教废久怎么帮你口，废久口交技术超烂，三年了才变得好一点，当时我鬼迷心窍，看着他边哭边口即使一直磕到我也觉得很舒服所以一直没管，但是他后来有一天自己偷偷去网上学会了以后真的很他妈会舔。爽翻。”  
“……………”操！废废废废久帮我口口口口交吗？？？

爆心地见小胜已经动摇了，继续加料：“我保证，让你第一次就把他干得服服帖帖，还有我把十年来改进的战斗服，和我研发的新招数全都告诉你。我要是不告诉你，你在毕业晚会之后废久醒了他又和你在β操场打了一架，而且你——会输。”  
“成交！”

爆心地拍了拍小胜的肩膀：“他那天醒了问你为什么乘人之危为什么是他在下面，你差点就被干了，我后来只好边做边说了一万声我爱他他才作罢，别炸到他的腰带，他的战斗服破了，半边屁股和腿根露在外面，我差点被晃瞎，被他一脚踢上了十八层楼。”  
“…………….”

两人终于达成协议，打开了阳台的门走了回来。

一进来就听到废久在对折寺的自己说：“咔酱，对不起哦，可是这个时候的咔酱实在是太坏心眼，你就乖乖受一会惩罚吧，反正是小胜你自己的意思~”

“喂，那这家伙怎么办。”

“不用管他，就让他看着吧，废久他…到现在有时候晚上还会做噩梦…让我别把他一起扔掉…”

“…….”爆豪听到废久长成大人成为NO.1的英雄了还会因为自己以前的行为梦魇，咬住下唇狠狠地瞪了一眼地上那个现在还在唔唔唔地辱骂废久的混蛋想一脚踹上去，从交往那天开始他不是没想过和废久把以前的事摊开来讲，只不过每次话到嘴边却又说不出来。

看着正弯着腰撅着屁股安抚折寺的自己的废久，爆豪想着爆心地说的话觉得自己已经不行了：“废久，我们来做吧。”爆心地翻了个白眼，以前的我为何如此的蠢笨。

“诶诶诶？？什么？做什么？？”

“当然是做爱了啊。”

“唔唔！！唔唔唔！唔唔唔唔！！！唔唔唔！”我帮你们翻译一下：你们他妈的是疯了吗！和废久做什么爱啊！！！滚啊！！！我不同意我不允许！

“小胜在开什么玩笑！！！做做做做爱什么的？怎么怎么可能啊！”

爆心地白了小胜一眼，把他推开，一步步走向了绿谷，将绿谷覆盖在自己的阴影下，扯下绿谷遮挡着脸的手，揽过绿谷的腰，贴在绿谷的耳边压低声音说了句：

“出久，我好想你。”

说罢还伸出舌头勾勒了一下绿谷的耳廓。

绿谷出久享年16。

看着已经完全没有力气瘫软在自己身上的绿谷出久，转过脸去对小胜说：“吵架了，他不愿让你干的时候就这样。”这招即使是十年后的废久也根本抵抗不了，看着怀中似乎失去意识的废久，这招可能对现在的废久来说太过了吗？

打横抱起迷迷糊糊的小绿谷，放在床上，给爆豪胜己下指示：“你现在自己问他可不可以。”说罢，补了一句，“温柔一点。”

虽然爆心地知道……“废久，我现在想干死你。好不好。”……自己以前很蠢但是没想到这么蠢？

“你疯了吗？！好好说——”

“唔嗯…好……”然而爆心地低估了自己的魅力。废久就这样迷迷糊糊的答应了。

“唔唔唔唔唔！！！！！！！！唔唔唔唔唔！！！！”你们才是疯了吧！！！！！！！！！！把我的XX插进废久的XX再XXXXX什么的，你们想都别想！！！！！！！

“啧，能不能把他打晕啊？”

“不用，让他看着…”爆心地脱掉了绿谷的上衣，小胜拽下了绿谷的裤子，“…他，一会就不会叫了。”

“唔嗯……小胜……抱抱我……”被脱到只剩内裤的废久过于害羞，红着脸向小胜撒娇，试图缓解自己的不安。

“哦呼….”两个爆豪胜己都停下了手中的动作。

爆豪扑上去抱住了绿谷，“废久…”然后开始和绿谷接吻，这只是轻轻含住废久的嘴唇吮吸的地步。爆心地看着这两个青涩的高中生在这边纯爱，你一句小胜我一句废久的在那亲嘴巴，爆心地老脸一红，觉得自己这样做是不是不太好？但是这个念头只闪过了一瞬，老子管他去死啦，看到高中的废久我的鸡巴硬到发痛。这时候的废久就连我都没吃过。想着爆心地脱下了废久的内裤。

操！

废久现在还他妈没长毛！啊！阿爆死了！

被亲吻着的绿谷，屁股一凉抖了抖腿根，幼嫩的性器也跟着颤了两下。

“呼——”爆心地长长地叹了一口气，忍住，爆心地，你要忍住。爆心地咬着牙强行忍住了立刻把废久翻过来干的冲动。

拽着废久的腿根把他下半截身子拖到了床边，好软，不如我的废久有弹性，但是也不错，又捏了一把。

绿谷被爆心地拖到了床边，心下一惊，支起了身子，就这样撑着手坐在床上，自己身侧的小胜早已加深了刚才那个吻，上半身被小胜紧紧搂住，身下却是空荡荡一片，自己的呼吸和声音尽数被小胜淹没在满是情意的深吻中，舌头早已攻城略地地滑了进来，带着小胜特有的气息，口腔中充满了小胜的味道，舌头与小胜的交织，贪婪粗暴地舔卷着自己口腔内的每一寸软肉，小胜就连接吻都那么霸道。

“唔嗯！”沉浸在与小胜的接吻中的绿谷，突然感觉自己的分身被人握住，与小胜深吻间隙睁开了眼睛，只见爆心地脱掉手套伸手握上了自己的分身还故意晃了下无名指上的戒指。随后单膝跪下，把头埋在了自己的腿间。

“啊！”废久一声尖叫推开了自己，亲到情深处被打断，爆豪正打算发火，一抬眼看见长大后的自己正埋头在废久的腿间。

“唔嗯！小胜~不可以……嗯啊….”废久的声音真他妈好听！每一个音节都在喉间被压缩，又带着他讲话本来就有的轻快腔调。黏腻又可爱。啊。

正在发愣的爆豪看到爆心地一边从上到下地舔着废久的性器，抬眼看了一下自己，然后抬了下头示意爆豪。

“废久，学他。”爆豪和爆心地莫名的默契。

小胜把废久的身子拉低，下半身纹丝未动，仰躺在床上，给他背后垫了两个枕头抬高他的头，自己跪在了他的废久的身侧，把废久的头扭过来，飞速的扯掉了自己的运动裤，掏出自己的性器，内裤都还只是半褪就把分身戳在了废久的脸上，操！就他妈连戳在脸颊上都这么爽！

又蹭了两下，见废久没有反应，看他已经眼神朦胧，带着泪花，妈的，超绝的想操死他：“给我快点含住啊！”

爆心地从上到下的舔了一遍废久的分身，在马眼处加重了舌尖的力度，一个勾舔带走了不自觉分泌的透明液体，一只手轻轻地搓揉着柱身含住了废久的前端，含着用舌头在肉冠沟上舔弄了一番，听着废久细细碎碎的呻吟声就整根吞入了一下轻一下重地上下舔弄。爆心地看着完全性急沉不住气在废久脸上胡乱戳弄的自己，心想还是太年轻，那我就好人做到底吧，另一只手探到了废久的后穴，准备就着淫液开始扩张，干！一摸却发现根本没有分泌任何水分，还是现在年纪太小了？爆心地在穴口摩挲了一下，还是停了下来，想起自己当初和废久的初体验，他真的已经够有耐心了，还是弄伤了废久，看着眼前这个性急的自己，爆心地吐出废久的分身，起身去找东西。

“唔嗯…”一下失去温暖口腔包裹的下体暴露在空气中，带着莹亮的口水颤巍巍地挺立。

“你等一下，别着急。”爆心地耐心安慰。

身前失去快感的绿谷稍稍回过神来，低低地喊了一声：“小胜……”然后学着爆心地的样子，握住了小胜的分身，好烫，然后张开嘴，吞下了整个头部，“唔嗯….”太大了。要怎么才能全部吞进去啊。

“操！”爽飞啊！不容废久适应爆豪已经开始摆动起了下身。按住废久的头一下直接插到了底部。

“唔嗯！呕！唔唔……”太过突然的插入，让绿谷完全不适，逼出生理性的眼泪，被顶到喉咙发出了一阵反胃，喉头紧缩，激得爆豪差点就丢脸了。

“唔嗯！操….”冷静，爆豪胜己冷静。太他妈爽了，他想现在就抽插起来，然后全部灌进废久的嘴里，但是那样也太快了，会被那两个人嘲笑的。爆豪胜己不自觉地咬紧了下唇，喘着气。暂时停止了活动，但是废久还是一直在挣扎。干！他妈的！别动啊！然后一把拔了出来。

“呼哈…..哈…..哈啊…..”绿谷得到喘息，大口大口的呼着气。  
“哈啊….哈啊….”好险，他妈的，差点糗大。

“找到了。”爆心地终于在绿谷的抽屉里找到了一个能用的东西，单手一抛一接地走回来：

“我的废久，根本不需要用这种东西。”

还在喘着粗气的爆豪胜己转头一看他拿的是废久擦脸用的宝宝面霜。他以前没和废久在一起的时候最讨厌这个味道。每次冬天一闻到自己就热的不行，想狠狠地掐废久的脸蛋再啃一口。

突然想起自己刚才差点名节不保，瞪回爆心地，发现他刚才似乎在找东西没看到自己的丢脸，于是转头去瞪折寺的自己，结果看到那家伙已经傻眼，不由得心情大好。

爆心地走回来继续跪在了废久身前白了爆豪胜己一眼，虽然刚才没转身但是听到废久的声音，这个自己估计一下捅进去了吧，妈的，真的是比我还性急：“你这样是不行的。”换了个眼神对废久继续，“废久，跟着我做。”然后又白了爆豪一眼。真他妈是个猪。完全忘记自己就是这样操了废久的嘴巴三年的事情。而且如果废久不自己学估计还要更久。

“唔嗯…小胜….”看着大人小胜温柔的安抚学着他的样子，握上了小胜的性器，跟着爆心地现在的动作，伸出舌头一下一下地舔着爆豪胜己的性器，还自作主张地在囊袋上亲了一口，担心自己做的不好，一边舔一边抬眼看小胜的反应，将爆豪的前端纳入口中，却正好对上了爆豪的视线。

啊啊啊啊！！！！！！色情书呆色情书呆！！！！！！我看他就是想要我的命，还他妈睁着大眼睛闪着泪花看我！！！！！！！！！想操想操想操…….忍住。呼。忍住。

“牙齿不要磕到他，像这样动起来。用舌头。”爆心地稍稍松口，用下唇抵住绿谷的分身轻声吩咐。

爆心地看着爆豪胜己的反应觉得好笑。也知道自己的敏感点在哪，说完故意在前端用舌头打了个卷，绿谷自然有样学样。只见爆豪胜己“啪”地一巴掌用手打在了自己的嘴上，捂住了嘴，爆心地差点笑出了声，嗯，是自己会做出来的事情。

然后爆心地挖了一坨宝宝霜放在手中，伸出中指，向干涩的后穴送入。操！他妈的！根本就不干涩，爆心地送入一根手指就发现里面根本就湿滑得不像话，虽然紧到像密闭的肉团，伸进去着实费了点力，但是一探入就软肉就立刻一嘬一吸地缠住自己的中指还带着淫糜的液体，完全不干涩甚至还很滑腻，只是未经人事，动情分泌的肠液全被裹挟在肉道之中，一分也没有流出来。啊，无论哪个年龄的废久的身体都骚到爆了啊。爆心地就这样一边缓慢地吞吐，一边轻轻抽动中指。

“唔嗯…..”后穴被猛地一刺激，绿谷一下没含住，不小心用牙齿磕到了爆豪的分身，正享受着废久乖巧伺候的爆豪胜己吃痛稍微找回了一点理智，若是只有他和废久两个人，他肯定要骂着抓住废久的头发狠狠地操干，然后再射在废久的脸上，只不过现在房间里还有两个人，差点就要射了的他被这么一磕快感也消退了一些不由得暗自庆幸。

见绿谷的后穴依旧是一样淫荡，爆心地又伸入了一根手指继续扩张。然后摸向那个在两个指节左右稍稍偏左的敏感点，开始按压搓揉了起来。刚摩挲了没两下，绿谷就停下了嘴上的动作，倒是引起了爆豪胜己的不满。

“唔嗯！啊！”爆心地加快了嘴上和手上的动作，绿谷也发出了黏糊好听的呻吟。还没两下废久就在他的嘴里射了出来。后穴也扩张的差不多了。爆心地认为自己已经够耐心了，身下已经硬到发痛。

“咕嘟。好了。”绿谷发射在人家嘴中本就已羞愤到不行，看着大人小胜还咕嘟一下全部咽了下去，慌到吐出来爆豪的性器用手把脸严严实实地全部遮挡，谁能想到，“多谢款待啊…废久…接下来到我了吧…”

绿谷出久享年16。

虽然已经扩张的差不多了，但是给爆心地使用还是过于勉强。他对着爆豪说：“可以了。”

然后扶起绿谷让他跪坐在床沿，示意爆豪从后面进入。

爆豪拖住废久的腰，从身后用肉刃抵住那湿淋淋的穴口，磨蹭了两下，看了爆心地一眼，只见爆心地点了点自己的嘴唇。爆豪胜己点头表示明白👌🏻。

然后咬住下唇，缓缓的挤进了一个头部，操！一点都不👌🏻！这他妈的？这他妈的怎么会这么爽？已经做好万全准备的爆豪还是差点精关失守，明明只是进入了一个前端，废久后穴的肠肉像是密密麻麻的小舌舔吮着绞了上来，而且还止不住的往里吸，骚爆了。啊，而且这个色情书呆还在流着眼泪回头看我叫我的名字。爽翻。爆豪抬手准备一巴掌打在废久的屁股上——

“别拍他屁股！”被爆心地出声制止，“你拍他屁股，他会下意识的加紧，等你再来个几十发再打。”爆豪听着老前辈的建议难得的乖巧地点了点头。然后冷静了一下，将整个肉刃埋进废久的肠道内。好——爽。下唇已经被他咬到泛出了阵阵血腥味。还是不能冷静下来。立刻抽动了起来。

爆心地恨铁不成钢地看了收紧手臂带得绿谷直起身子，把头埋进绿谷颈后发间，发了疯似的抽动了起来的爆豪。还真是他妈的和我一模一样。

摇了摇头，坐在了床边，摸着绿谷的身体对爆豪说：“舔这里，就会发抖。”用粗糙的指腹点上绿谷的肉珠，爆心地像个谆谆善诱的老师，耐心地为自己的学生讲解绿谷出久的身体构造，并且亲身示范。舔上废久的肉珠，还用舌头肆虐，发出啧啧的水声。果不其然绿谷发着抖喊着：“唔嗯….小胜….小胜…..”

“你他妈在喊哪个小胜啊？啊？废久？昂唔——”爆豪不停的抽插，虽然毫无技巧，但是每次都是操到尽头，听到身下的人被自己操还有空喊别人，不免吃味，一口咬上了废久的后颈肉。  
“啊！小胜！哈啊…..哈…..”

“咬那里会流水。”果不其然，爆心地一说完爆豪胜己就感到前端被一阵温热的液体淋上，操！还他妈有这种操作？

爆心地看着被操的找不着北的绿谷，也不想再装绅士了，示意爆豪放下废久的身子，他要操绿谷的嘴。爆豪有些不爽的松开了环着绿谷的手，转而掐上了绿谷的腰，真的是太适合被握着操了，大拇指刚好可以按在废久的腰窝上，完全就是为自己量身打造的啊。

爆心地解开了腰带，放出自己的性器，战斗服还完完整整的在身上，故意搓了两下自己的分身给废久看，——好大，比小胜的还大一圈，刚才含住小胜已经很辛苦了，这下怎么办。

“废久，你知道吗？我的这件战斗服是你设计的，这个腰带也是你加的，为的是我可以不脱战斗服就直接操你，你他妈最喜欢老子穿着战斗服操你了，是不是啊？”爆心地一边撸动着自己的性器，一边低声蛊惑着绿谷。

“呜嗯….是…..嗯啊….小胜…..啊！小胜！哈啊…….”小绿谷哪受得了这种诱惑，他一直都觉得小胜的战斗服很色情，这件尤其，自己看到的第一眼就觉得色情到爆炸了。

“你他妈的乱答应什么啊！”光着上身没穿衣服，只是半褪着运动裤的爆豪胜己觉得自己输了，愤恨地用力顶了两下表示自己的不满。

“废久，张嘴。”爆心地把分身送到绿谷嘴边。

“唔嗯…..小胜….可以吗？我….我可能会吃醋哦…..”绿谷抬眼一边被操到眼泪横流还是情迷意乱地发问。

阿爆又死了。我的废久可爱到爆了啊。爆心地不自觉地像刚才爆豪胜己一样，一巴掌打在了自己嘴上，狠狠地擦了一把下巴。拿出了大人的沉着冷静：

“那，可以吗？废久？”

“嗯啊….唔…..可….可以…想让小胜….小胜也舒服…..”

“你他妈的不准和他讲话！！！….”爆豪胜己随后又是一番更狠的操干。咬牙切齿，“…也他妈的不准喊他！！”

听到这话爆心地根本忍不住，捏着绿谷的脸就顶了进去，性急的样子根本没比刚才的爆豪胜己好到哪里去。

“嗯嗯….啊…..啊哈~…..唔..太大了….含不住…….”

爆豪胜己觉得自己已经要气疯了，这个色情书呆真的有够让自己生气的，刚才爆心地一脱裤子看到他的尺寸我就已经够不爽了，你他妈的还敢在我面前夸！！！！！！给我死！！！！爆豪胜己故意狠狠地顶着绿谷让他磕到了爆心地，看他吃痛的样子，和又被自己操到嗯嗯啊啊乱叫的废久心情好了一点。

爆心地白了爆豪胜己一眼，然后勾了勾嘴角：“不用含，张嘴。”

绿谷乖乖地把嘴张到最大。

爆心地就这样把性器送了进去，掐着废久的脸颊，让绿谷嘴张到最大，捏着脸颊，让脸上的软肉挤压着肉棒，伸着舌头被死死的压在肉棒下面，只有舌尖能微微挑动，开始慢慢抽动下身，感受着舌苔上的颗粒，也越插越深，深入喉咙，感受着废久紧缩的喉头带来的压迫感，就这样开始捏着废久的脸，一抽一插地干着废久的脸颊和喉咙。

“操！”看到爆心地的捏着废久脸颊的软肉，想着刚才自己不小心戳到的触感。还他妈有这种操作？性器顺着喉咙深入，甚至可以从废久昂着的脖子看到性器突入的形状，而且随着自己的操动和爆心地的抽插，废久张着嘴津液就这样顺着嘴角流到了脖子。爆豪胜己根本忍不住，伏在绿谷身上快速的抽动了十几下就泄了精,“哈啊….哈啊……废久….”性器深埋，脑内闪过一道白光，感受着暴风般席卷自己尾椎的快感，被绵延的甜腻整个裹挟着自己的性器，爆豪胜己将精液一滴不剩地全部灌进了废久的肉道里。

“你他妈——”还在感受初次高潮带来的快感，身上的人就被扯走了。肉棒与肉套分离，废久的后穴竟一滴也没漏出来好好地含住了，刚进入不应期的爆豪觉得自己又行了。废久还没高潮让自己觉得很没面子，而且看废久的样子现在他好像也快到了，自己一被分离废久就开始把手往身下探去

“你去看下他。”爆心地打断正要怒吼的爆豪胜己。

这时才想起还有个折寺的自己，“操！晦气！”，爆豪胜己提上裤子下了床。

爆豪胜己，走向床脚发现折寺的自己竟然流着眼泪在瞪自己。有点无语。把他嘴里的破布拿下来——  
“我操你们他——唔唔唔！！！！”妈字话音未落，爆豪又把布给塞了回去。

“你确定要继续吗？我妈可就是你妈。我一会拿下布，你要是别吵吵，我准你对着我的废久的身体自己撸一发，如果你好好讲话，我或许可以大发慈悲让我的废久用手帮你撸一发。给你三秒钟，思考。”爆豪胜己用脚踩着折寺的自己的肩膀放着狠话。一边向折寺咔宣示着主权，顺便警告一下背后那个处处压自己一头而且废久看起来也很喜欢的讨厌老男人。

“3——”折寺咔刚才，看到自己在给废久口交气到差点晕过去，而且爆心地还半跪在废久身下，一副爱废久爱得死去活来的样子，而且根本没人和他解释现在是什么个情况。老子昨天还在殴打废久，今天怎么就在殴♂打♀废久了？？他疯狂挣扎想把爆心地扯走，奈何这个十年后研发的拘束武器如此强力好用他甚至使不上个性。  
“2——”看着这个废物书呆如此淫荡，他就不由得一阵反胃，但是看到他帮自己口交的时候身下起的反应又骗不了人，那张蠢脸也能如此艳丽吗？操！我在想什么！于是只好愤懑地闭上眼睛，可是没有手把耳朵堵住，只好被迫听着废久的淫叫和娇喘，脑子不由自主地开始补全画面，过于刺激，想消散自己的想法睁开眼睛，没想到看到的比自己脑补的更加旖旎。瞪着猩红的双眼看了一会口干舌燥，让我承认废久很他妈性感什么的不如要我的命！遂又闭上眼睛，然后又听到……..如此反复循环，气得折寺咔不争气地流下了眼泪。这个不听话的命根子我不要也罢！！！  
“1——”操他妈的！老子也很想把鸡巴插进废久的屁股啊！岂可修！岂可修！！！！！我不如死了算了！！！！  
“想好没。”爆豪看着他还是凶狠地瞪着自己眼泪越流越多，把折寺咔嘴里的破布取出来。做好了他再吵就直接手刀劈晕的打算。  
“…….吸……”万万没想到他没吵也没好好说话，而是一言不发。

“嗯啊！啊！”正当爆豪和折寺咔大眼瞪小眼的时候，废久一声高亢地尖叫生生扯回两个的注意。爆豪一转眼就看见爆心地已经把肉棒操进了废久的肉洞里。而废久在被插入的一瞬间就尖叫着射了精，身前没有任何抚慰，就靠在后穴泄了出来。

“你他妈的————！！！”虽然这是说好的事情，但是亲眼看到废久被操又是另一回事。而且自己操了这么久，他只是插入就让废久高潮，爆豪胜己越想越气，想把这对奸夫淫妇杀了。而且这个奸夫还在挑衅自己：“G点在偏左的位置。”

“那你他妈的不告诉我？？？！！！！！”啊啊啊啊啊！！！我杀我自己！！！爆豪胜己似乎有一点理解折寺的自己在哭什么了！！！他现在也气到有点想哭！！！！！爆豪气得转身走向废久，看着被扯着胳膊后入的废久，爆豪胜己又硬到不行。

“我告诉你干嘛，我的废久最多只能高潮五次，谁知道你的这个废久能坚持几次啊？”是了，爆心地的废久虽然已经是NO.1的英雄了，但是每次性爱最多只能高潮五次，第五次必定会伴随着尖叫晕过去而且这还是调教了那么多年的结果。

“小胜….抱抱…想….想要小胜……”听到废久讨好的撒娇，爆豪胜己心里也好受了一点，哼哼，你他妈干着废久又怎么样，我的废久不是还只想着我。而且小爆豪又重新勃发，准备大干一场，他也要像爆心地刚才那样操废久的脸。转身心情大好的抱住了废久和他亲了起来。

“喂！你们他妈的管不管我啊！！”刚渐入佳境那个倒霉催的混蛋终于讲话了。

“啧。”离开废久嘴唇之前，还恋恋不舍的亲了一下脸颊的软肉。去给折寺咔松了绑。获得自由的咔酱第一件事情就是擦干眼泪，然后才开始转动酸痛的手腕。还是继续一言不发。

“老子心情好，准废久用手帮你撸一发。话说，我没有这个记忆，没关系吗？对时间线什么的。”

“没关系，第六代觉醒了不少时间能力者。平行时空是存在的。互不影响。你们的人生以后会改变，但是不会影响到我。”爆心地一边操干一边解释，看起来十分游刃有余，还拍了一下废久的屁股。啊啊啊啊！！！气死我了！！！！打也打不过？我能他妈怎么办？？？

“废久，用手帮他。”

“嗯….嗯啊….小胜….小胜喜…喜欢我吗？”

听到废久的提问折寺咔停下了解开扣子的手，开始喘着粗气，定在那边天人交战了起来。爆心地和爆豪也想听折寺的自己的回答，停下了手中的动作，看着折寺咔。

被三个人盯着看的折寺咔，觉得废久在羞辱自己，又为起了反应的自己不耻——又流下了眼泪。

爆心地和爆豪：……无语…..这人真讨厌。

“我…..嗯啊…我喜欢咔酱…..从很久很久以前….就一直喜欢…喜欢咔酱……”万万没想到是废久先打破了沉默，听到废久的发言三个爆豪胜己都疯了。

爆心地更加用力地抽动了起来，干得废久疲软的性器又开始抬头。  
爆豪一把抱住废久，捧着他的脸亲了起来。  
折寺咔毅然决然的脱掉了裤子走向废久牵起他的手，操！还是老子赢了吧！

然后三个人异口同声地说：“废久，老子也爱你。”

“——操你们他妈的！！你们回什么回啊！这是我的废久他爱的只有我！！！！！”爆豪胜己无能怒吼。

“咔酱不要哭了…”绿谷流着眼泪抬手擦掉折寺咔的眼泪，放到嘴边，伸出红润的舌尖舔了一下，这谁能忍得住？

“操！”又是三个人异口同声。

绿谷看到中学的小胜为自己掉眼泪很不好受，眼泪苦涩的滋味让绿谷觉得很心疼：“小胜，可以吗？”废久意识模糊地转头向爆豪询问，废久想用嘴帮折寺的自己弄出来，他本来是很不愿意，但是看到废久先问了自己的意见，又有点爽，而且转念一想想到一件事情，坏笑着回答：“可以，反正每天早上早起洗内裤太累了。”折寺咔听到这句话气到脸色发绿。看他这样爆豪开心地抓起废久的手就往身下探去。就让废久好好帮自己用手撸出来吧。

然后废久又问折寺咔：“嗯啊….咔酱….要吗？”折寺咔本来只打算撸一发，现在废久要给自己口交，怎么可能拒绝。于是脱下了内裤，凑近废久。

“噗嗤……”折寺咔脱下内裤爆心地和爆豪都笑了。折寺咔脸黑到不行。

“笑个屁啊！”确实，他现在的尺寸不仅比上爆豪甚至比不上废久。但是他无言以对，也没什么好反驳的，只好用力的将性器塞入废久的嘴里泄愤。干！爽到不行，他妈的早知道废久有这种用，我就不那样欺负他了。这种方式也可以。

爆心地不再管他们，继续了自己手上的活动，他伸手绕到身前撸动废久已经射过两次又勃起的性器，从上到下套弄了起来，粗糙的指腹也在肉冠沟上摩擦，感受到废久的分身在自己手中抖了抖，在快感攀升的时候按住了马眼。引得废久开始不由自主的扭动腰肢。

看到废久爽成这个样子，爆豪心里很不好受没法让十年后的自己吃瘪，就让五年前的自己丢脸吧：“废久，卷着舌头舔上面。”爆豪握着废久的手撸动着自己的性器本就很不满，看着废久被十年后的自己拿捏的服服帖帖，又看着这个折寺的自己眼神一沉，十有八九不是在想什么好事。就想教育一下他。坏心眼地告诉了废久自己的敏感点。

绿谷以为是咔酱的指示，乖巧的舔着肉棒，整个含入在口腔内拿舌头打了个卷，刮过龟头底部的敏感地带。折寺咔并没有听到过爆心地的警告，而且他还是个孩子，虽然刚才有自觉的咬牙坚持，但是没一会就被废久舔到舒服的放松了警惕，然后突然被这么一刺激，本在四下打量着废久身体的折寺咔，突然快感攀升，也下意识地一只手打在了自己嘴上，低吼了一声：“操！！！”，遂发现精关即将失守，捂着嘴立刻拿另一只手推开了废久的头，性器就这样从废久的嘴里抽了出来的同时也狠狠地摩擦在废久的下唇上，没想到就这样射了出来，拔出来的性器将精液喷射到了废久脸上和头发上。

“你他妈有病啊？？！！”爆豪胜己看到自己的废久被颜射，生气地一把扯过废久，准备给他擦脸，低头一看，就看到废久闭着眼睛，满脸泪痕，面色潮红，嘴巴还保持着口交未结束的样子，张着嘴伸着舌头，脸上的精液也在绵绵滑落，睫毛上还挂着精液一扇一颤无意识地呓喊着自己的名字，精液顺着废久的鼻尖滴进嘴角，废久还毫恍惚地一边被操一边伸出舌尖将嘴角的精液卷进嘴里，操，太他妈色情了，不擦了，就这样吧。

爆豪学着刚才爆心地的样子喊废久张开嘴，捏着废久的脸，一鼓作气捅进喉咙操了起来。折寺咔看着被自己颜射的废久刚射过精的下身又勃发了起来。握着废久的手带领他套弄起了自己的分身，刚握上就觉得奇怪，废久的手伤痕累累，掌心的茧比自己还多。也不是没想尽办法偷摸过折寺的废久的手，明明又软又细又白嫩，在梦里也梦见过好几次，触感也很柔软，“喂，你的手怎么回事——。”

“别他妈多嘴！不要就自己去撸！”发问被爆豪无情的打断，然而吞吐着爆豪分身的废久也不可能回答自己，只好作罢，管他的，先他妈爽到再说。

爆心地感觉身下的人反应愈发剧烈，知道废久也要高潮了，松开了堵住马眼的手，让废久射了出来，已经射过两次的废久已经射不出来了，只稀疏地喷出了一些稀薄的液体，看到这个场景爆心地觉得废久快要到了，然后加速猛顶废久的敏感点，

“啊！啊…..咔唔…..慢唔嗯…木行了….…啊嗯痒……啊！”废久还吞着爆豪的肉棒，没法好好说话，含含糊糊地用喉咙挤压出这几个字，喉咙的碾压感却使得爆豪又快要精关不守。

在爆心地猛烈地抽插下废久又达到了前列腺高潮，而且前端竟然淅淅沥沥地尿了出来。

爆豪和折寺咔都看呆了。分别在废久的手里和嘴里释放了精液，爆豪将精液深埋在了废久的喉间，折寺咔则是让精液淋满了废久的右臂。

三个人又异口同声地：“操！”真的是绝景。三个爆豪胜己同时一巴掌拍在自己的嘴上。

然后爆心地也缓缓地将分身从废久的后穴中抽出，抽出的瞬间大股的肠液混杂着两个人也可能是一个人的精液喷涌而出，只有爆心地知道，废久不仅前列腺高潮失禁了还后穴潮吹了，在废久高潮到来时，夹紧了后穴，紧致密闭才刚经人事的肉道分泌出来喷薄的淫水，爆心地终于也射了出来，他本来早就想射了，但是在这两个小鬼面前一定要装样子，其实他脸颊内侧的肉都被他咬破了。

爆心地知道自己最钟爱看废久潮吹失禁，想让这两个小鬼涨涨见识。而且自己的废久被这样过之后觉得过于羞耻，每次都会顽强抵抗，甚至不惜开OFA全覆盖肘击自己。只有在废久喝醉了或者废久犯错了主动讨好的时候才有机会这样。

果不其然，失神的废久大哭了起来。

“你他妈的干什么啊！！”爆豪虽然看的很爽，才射了两次的分身又再抬头，一听到废久大哭，立刻心疼的把他圈在怀里推开了爆心地。虽然很心疼，但心里想的是，一会我也要这样。

爆心地也知道这对废久来说第一次就这样确实有些过分，又试图使用必杀：

“出久。”

谁知道竟然没用了，废久依旧环着爆豪的脖子往爆豪怀里钻，嚎啕大哭，觉得自己很丢脸，又羞又气怕爆豪生气也怕爆豪讨厌自己。谁知道爆豪现在简直得意死了。看着脸黑的爆心地和脸白的折寺咔，爆豪脸红到不行。废久赖在自己怀里整个爽到飞天。

“别哭了。废久。”

爆豪盘腿坐下，把废久打横抱起放在自己怀里，接过爆心地递过来的纸，一边拍着废久的背一边给他擦脸。现在冷静下来，看到废久手腕胳膊肩膀和腰侧全是指印红痕，后颈还有自己的齿印，更是心疼。侧过头一下一下地亲在废久的额角和眉心和废久紧闭的眼睛。

“呜呜呜….嗝...呜呜呜呜…..”

废久已经从嚎啕大哭变成小声啜泣，但还是不愿把脸抬起来，卡在爆豪的肩颈越埋越深。爆豪拿头发蹭了蹭绿谷的脖颈。

“呜呜呜….哈哈哈….呜呜…好痒…”

见废久终于笑出了声爆豪慢慢扶起废久的头，和他对视，坚定地看着闪躲着眼神的废久说：“出久，别哭了好吗？”

这是这个时间线的爆豪胜己第一次在四岁后喊绿谷出久的名字。比爆心地整整早了五年。

结果绿谷哭得更大声了，边哭边喊着小胜小胜小胜。爆豪也一声声地应着我在我在我在。

爆心地几乎没有不应期，但是时间不允许，一边看着腻歪的两个人，一边整理衣服他可不想一会裸体回到犯罪现场，暗自腹诽：干，老子以前真他妈有够纯情！又有点好奇折寺的自己反应，果不其然，折寺的自己眯着眼睛握着拳头，一副很不爽自己温情款款地对待废久的样子似乎随时准备发难，身为大人的爆心地理智地拍拍他的肩膀，温柔地说：“如果你不想死的话，就给我把嘴闭上。”然后又补了一句，“反正你死了对我的时间线不会有任何影响。” 顿了顿和折寺咔嘱咐：“话说回来，今天好像有个男的，就是最近和废久走的很近天天和他一起吃饭的那个无个性，给他塞了一封情书，我当时碰巧路过，看到了，扔掉了，还去揍了他一顿，不过折腾了两个小时，废久的社团活动已经结束了吧。废久现在应该已经看到了。你自己想想回去该怎么办。”又加了一句，“那个男生不理他了，他还伤心了好几天。还给人家写了信，虽然被我偷走了。”想到什么似的又咬牙切齿的补了一句，“写了整整三页。”还好没有写一句喜欢，要是他敢写的是情书，他真的立刻打到那个男的妈都不认识。最后催促着折寺咔穿好衣服。

自己去到书桌前在废久的笔记本上写写画画，给爆豪写下战斗服需要的改进和好几个招式和组合技。

等爆心地完成任务转过头来看到

折寺咔一直坐在床脚看着床上那两个人抱着头思考人生。

而爆豪则是换了个姿势抱着废久，躺在床上，环着废久让他睡着自己身上，而废久就这样在爆豪怀里睡着了。

最后要和爆豪交代的都写好了。

爆豪看着身上的废久欲言又止：“那…”

爆心地了然于胸：“你想问欧陆迈特吧，他没事，三年后你收到雇佣去意大利剿灭黑手党的时候认识了一个叫乔鲁诺·乔巴拿的日本人，也不能说是日本人吧，混血，他的个性是生成生物，他帮欧陆迈特补全了器脏，欧陆迈特现在虽然无个性但是身体很好，体型也快要恢复成白银时期的模样了。一拳打死一个普通人什么的还是做得到。”恋恋不舍地看了眼床上的废久，“记得给他清洁，不然会发烧。”

“知道了。”

“嘭”地一声爆心地和咔酱都消失了。

于是爆豪抱着废久去到卫生间做了清洁，然后把他抱回了自己的房间，废久的床好像暂时不能用了。回到床上废久都没有醒来，只是在探入抠挖的时候闷哼了好几声。听得自己下体充血，但是看着累到虚脱的废久，还是把他放回床上，自己去冲了个凉水澡。

冲凉的时候听到房间内嘭的一声巨响，以为废久摔下床了，冲出来看。

“诶诶诶？？？高中的我？？？呃？还有小胜？？”

“啊…..我…..我我…我怎么会在这里…这里是哪里？啊啊啊…..小胜你怎么不穿衣服啦？？？！”

（完）

然后爆豪的床也不能睡了。

 

放屁！然而事情是职英久领着折寺久去找欧叔玩了？哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

或者是雄英咔吩咐派阀带着折寺久去找欧叔（折寺久才初一啊啊！太小了！），留下职英久，要求和他做爱做的事，职英久心领神会地让他穿上战斗服把他带到操场。

 

咔：妈的十年后的废久这么生猛的吗？直接野战？！够骚！爱了！（跟在后面走）听说技术很好，操！腿好长奶子好大而且屁股真他妈有够翘！爽翻！

 

遂被一脚踢上十八层楼。

久：咔酱！你不是最～喜欢挑战我了吗？^-^

 

——————————————————————  
折寺咔回去以后

“帮我口，现在，快点。”

“哈？？？小胜你在说什么啊？？”

“快点啊！用嘴帮我口啊！反正你他妈不是喜欢我吗？？”

绿谷出久难以置信地看着爆豪胜己，低着头沉默了良久，抬起头来满脸泪痕：“小胜，你何必这么羞辱我呢？你就这么讨厌我吗？小胜每天欺负我，让我难堪还不够吗？？？”

爆豪看到绿谷莫名其妙的哭了，不知道是哪一环出了错：“我他妈什么时候讨厌你了？”想我刚才不是都告诉你我爱你了么。

“小胜觉得自己还不够讨厌我吗？小胜每天都骂我是废物，以为我就不会难过吗？怕你更讨厌我，怕你看到我的眼泪更觉得我是废物，我强行忍着，这样的我也有错吗？我也有在努力啊，我也想靠小胜你更近一点啊，是个没有个性的废物是我的错吗？小胜你就这么讨厌我吗？”

爆豪胜己被堵到语塞，想了想自己对废久的所作所为自知理亏，瞪着绿谷，气极挠了挠头：“老子没有讨厌你，我喜欢你啊，喜欢你喜欢到不行，喜欢你喜欢到愿意为了你违背自己的本心啊。”

“小胜你再说一遍？”

“我以后不会再像以前那样对你了，老子喜欢你啊！你他妈赢了行不行！？！”说罢想起爆心地说的话：“出久，我认输好不好。”折寺咔也比雄英小胜整整早了五年喊出废久的名字。

“小胜！！！我是在做梦吗？”

“废物书呆。”牵起废久的右手亲了一下，“你说呢。”

手上传来温热的触感：“呜呜呜呜….小胜没有骗我吧….是新的整人方式吗？如果小胜是骗我的我会难过到死掉……呜呜呜呜….”

“我不愿意做的事我连撒谎都不愿意。”

“呜呜呜呜，小胜……..”绿谷出久扑上去抱住了爆豪胜己。

这个爆豪胜己是全部的世界线中输的最惨的那个。

。  
。  
。  
。  
。

被绿谷出久抱的心猿意马：“那你现在帮我口好不好？”

“小胜是笨蛋！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

再来个后续。  
这个世界的爆豪胜己已经知道废久以后会当英雄且会伤痕累累，在初二填志愿的时候得知废久还要考雄英和他大吵了一架，然后分手了。后面就是我们看到的事情了（？完全不是）。

 

再他妈来个后续！

废久好久以后翻开笔记本最后一页，看到爆心地画了一个英雄DEKU，旁边只写了：  
NO.1的英雄


End file.
